100 ways to say I love you
by halpmahsoul
Summary: Based off of tumblr's 100 ways to say I love you. Shoujo ai/Yuri (Diakko). Don't like, don't read. English is not my first language (Filipino is.) Rating may change. Updates vary. Fluff. R&R thanks ! (first fic.) Mostly drabbles. I edited the cover but the drawing itself isn't mine. WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS IM SORRY GUYS THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON
1. Let me drive

**"Pull over, let me drive."**

The brunette was already nodding off while her hands were on the wheel. She struggled to keep her eyes open and focused on the road. It was getting dark, and they were just about to go home from their trip. It was already years after they both graduated from their school, and years after they started becoming friends.

Next to her was the blonde, the rival that she always wanted to beat. Diana kept quiet for a really long time; Her fingers were tapping rhythmically on the sides of the car windows, trying to keep herself from falling asleep too.

When she noticed the car slowly coming to a halt, she glanced over the driver's side and found Akko about to fall asleep.

"Akko." Her voice carried itself to Akko's ears, and the girl immediately jolted up, seemingly awake. The car swerved a little to the left, scaring Diana for the lives they haven't lived fully yet.

"Y-Yes!" She yelped, startled. The car picked up in speed again as her focus shifted from drifting off to steering the wheel. Diana smiled, a small and hidden one, and tingles made their way through her body.

"Pull over." She said gently. Her blue eyes glimmered with a look of love, but it quickly disappeared as soon as Akko's eyes looked at her own and questioned her for what she said.

Diana sighed, although filled with good content. "Let me drive, Akko." Her arm stretched out to reach for Akko, but she stopped when she realized that she was about to hold her best friend's hand.

The questioning gaze never really left the brunette's face but she did as she was told. She pulled over at the side of the highway, both girls exiting the car and going out - into the dark and cold night. Akko shivered. Diana, who was carefully observing her slipped her coat off to wrap it around the shoulders of the shaking girl. She led Akko to the passenger's seat and gently closed the door, before making her way to the driver's seat.

 _10 more kilometers, Akko._ Diana thought to herself, casting her sight briefly to her side, where the brunette started snoring softly; Diana's jacket was serving as a pretty handy blanket. Diana smiled softly once more. _10 more kilometers and we're home._


	2. It reminded me of you

**"It reminded me of you."**

Years ago, Akko took Diana to the city. Those were the days of the start of their blossoming relationship. Akko took her everywhere. From the local café, to the shop filled with little toys and although Diana complained most of the time they were there, she couldn't deny the fact that she was happy.

Happy that Akko found Diana's true self? She doesn't know. But she knows she's happy Akko took the time to consider her as a friend.

Their last destination was a small arcade. The area was not particularly crowded, but it wasn't empty either. The gaming area was lined up with claw machines, dance games and gun games and of course, a small photo booth at the far corner of the room.

"Ah! Diana! Let's go there!" Akko squealed excitedly, dragging a tired Diana towards the lonesome machine further from where they stood. "Akko! Don't pull me around like that!" Diana whined. The brunette let out a hearty laugh followed by a huge grin and at that point, Diana knew she was screwed.

The blonde's heart was thumping uncontrollably in her chest and her stomach was doing multiple backflips. She dragged her feet to where Akko was leading her and her mouth was open as she stared at the figure in front of her.

 _How could a girl like her make me feel this way, I wonder?_

Once they got in the little booth, Akko pointed out the various things they could use as costumes and props. Through the first few pictures, Akko made funny faces while Diana stood awkwardly with a huge thumb glove fitted around her hand.

And when it was time for the last picture, Akko couldn't help but wrap her arm around Diana's shoulder and grin idiotically. Diana's face immediately flushed red, and her stance suddenly grew stiff.

"That was nice, wasn't it?" Akko laughed as they both got out of the cramped space. Diana couldn't really do anything but nod in agreement. Akko printed the photos and gave one copy to Diana and kept the other copy for herself.

"Ah, Diana?" She called out to her friend. Diana looked up with a curious gaze and stared at Akko's face a tad bit too long than she intended. "Can you stay here? I'll just do something real quick." Akko grinned apologetically.

"I don't mind. I'll stay here." Diana replied.

"Thanks." And with that the brunette fled off to another area. Diana was curious, yes, but she respected Akko's request so she stayed at her place. She knew she was falling for the brunette but she's too scared to admit it. She didn't know how many minutes had passed but suddenly, Akko stood right in front of her, both her hands hiding behind her back.

"I got you something." She grinned. Diana's heart starts beating again as her curiosity grew. "I mean, it's not all expensive and fancy and stuff… I won it from the claw machine at the other side but…" She held her hand out, holding a toy ring with a shiny blue gem. "It reminded me of you."

That day, when Diana got back to her room, she couldn't help but clutch the toy to her chest and smile.

 _I'm falling for her. And I'm falling hard._


	3. It's my treat

**"It's my treat."**

It was typically another weekend for the heiress of the Cavendish family. A day filled with nothing but boredom and responsibilities. Anna, the Cavendish family's head maid, had been constantly worrying about the young lady's social life and health; mainly because she hasn't been getting out of their residence ever since she got home.

"Young lady, you have to relax too, you know? You have to spend some time with your friends…" She would constantly say whenever she found Diana burying herself with work meant for her aunt. "It's fine, Anna. I'm used to it."

And yes, Anna does believe Diana, and she respects her dearly – but she cares too much for her to miss out on her youth. So she decides to contact that one noisy girl that somehow save Diana from her evil aunt before.

Diana was in her study when Akko suddenly barged in. To say she was shocked was an understatement. Blue eyes scanned the clock on the wall above her before they set their sights on the brunette grinning widely in front of her.

"Yo, Diana."

Diana was secretly happy to see that Akko would take her time to come to her abode even when Akko lives far away from her; but she can't let Akko know that, so she feigned irritation.

Her eyebrows twitched and she closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose as she tries to make sense of the situation.

"What are you doing here?" She asks silently, already knowing part of the answer.

"You need a break, Diana. That's why I'm here!" Akko chuckled as she scratched the back of her head. "Anna called me, she's worried."

Diana's facial expression softened and she looked at Akko with one of the gentlest smiles Akko had ever seen from the blonde. Akko's smile faltered, and she clutched her chest with her hand. Her heart was thumping repeatedly.

"Thank you." Diana said genuinely. She looked up at the clock again and found that it was close to noon. "I'll get dressed and get my stuff, then we'll go. I'll also thank Anna later." Diana spoke.

Akko nodded in agreement and followed Diana to her room. "Oh, and Akko?"

"Hm?"

"Where are we going?"

Akko held her chin as she thought of a place. "There's a movie theater close. I'll pay for our tickets, don't worry!" She held her hand in a thumbs up pose. Diana smiled, staring at the floor beneath her.

"Akko," She started, pausing to look into crimson eyes, and then muttered a "It's my treat. For all this."

She swiftly turned away and strutted to her room, almost like she was in a hurry. But Akko didn't mind, no… Akko was happy. Extremely happy.

Her face was flushed red and her eyes wouldn't take itself off the floor, but she was happy she made Diana smile. _She's cute._


	4. Come here Let me fix it

**"Come here, let me fix it."**

Today was one of the days Akko feels really good about herself. She was sitting next to her now best friend Diana on her couch and they were just casually watching a movie on her TV screen. Well, Akko was. Diana was busy trying to fix the toy ring Akko gave her when they were younger.

Crimson eyes would sometimes drift from the screen to the girl beside her, and it made her smile that after all these years, Diana still kept the toy dear to her. The movie was suddenly becoming a tad bit boring, so Akko faces Diana beside her.

"Diana." No response. The blue eyes of her friend was deeply focused on the ring that looked like it was cut below. She fiddled with it while she wondered why the ring broke. Akko tilted her head to the side, her hair falling from its place.

"Diana?" She tried once more, her hand reaching out to touch Diana's shoulder. Diana jumped and yelped as a response, seemingly coming back to earth. "W-What is it, Akko?" She stuttered, her hand clutching the ring in an attempt to hide it from the brunette beside her.

Akko smiled gently and took Diana's hand in hers. "Come here," She urged the blonde, her eyes scanning over the hand that held the ring. "Let me fix it."

Diana's mind was a mess. She struggled to give a reply and butterflies were erupting from the bottom of her stomach. She nodded wordlessly, handing the toy to Akko. Akko took the ring and stood up to make her way to where she kept her shoe glue.

Curious, Diana followed her. The movie was long forgotten.

Diana stood a hefty amount of distance away from Akko, just enough for her to see what the brunette was doing. She watched her apply the glue at the base of the ring and watch her let it dry. She kept watching Akko do all these for her and she can't help but feel her heart ache with pain. She loves Akko, she really does. So in the final moments where Akko was cleaning off the excess glue and making the gem shine, she can't help but feel like they're a couple at that moment. Even if it was just wishful thinking.

Akko stood up from her desk and gave the ring back to Diana. Her hand was stretched and holding out the toy while the other hand was scratching her cheek. "Thank you, Diana." She muttered quietly. Confused, Diana let out a small squeak. "What?" She cleared her throat and asked Akko.

"Thank you, for keeping this with you even after all these years..." Akko stated. Her cheeks were flushed red and her eyes were looking at anywhere but Diana. Even so, Diana smiled. _I should thank you, Akko. For giving me this ring and making me feel what it was like to have a true friend._

"Don't worry about it. It's special to me."


	5. I'll walk you home

**"I'll walk you home."**

After the movie marathon the two had, it was close to getting dark. The sounds of birds chirping were slowly being replaced with the sound of the crickets hiding in the nearby grass. The television now showed the local news and Akko was watching intently.

A few moments earlier, Diana had fallen asleep on Akko's shoulder, while her hand magically found its way to Akko's hand. Akko didn't mind though, she found a sleeping Diana cute. She held Diana's hand as the blonde slept and she held Diana's head if it almost falls off her shoulder.

She knows Diana has to leave soon though, but as she watches the series of crimes that was being reported in the news, she was beginning to feel uneasy. It's not like she didn't trust Diana enough for her to not go home alone but she didn't trust the people around her. To her, Diana was the most beautiful girl she has ever seen, and surely other people would see that too.

So when she gently squeezed the blonde's hand in a feeble attempt to wake her up, she couldn't help but to feel nervous. "Diana? It's already dark outside." She poked the girl beside her. One eye opened slowly and then the other. Diana looked around, almost like she was half asleep and when she realized she wasn't home, she looked at Akko beside her.

Akko was still holding her hand, and when she looked at the brunette, she was wearing a worried look on her face. "Akko, what time is it?" She asked sleepily. Akko glanced quickly at the time on her wristwatch and inwardly sighed. "It's 8:32 in the evening."

Panicked, Diana quickly stood up and gathered her things. "Akko, thanks for having me over but I have to excuse myself to go now." She shouldered her bag and was ready to leave when suddenly –

"Wait!" Akko called out to her. She watched the brunette scramble to get up and put her jacket and shoes on before she ran up to Diana. "I'll walk you home."

Diana's eyes widened at that statement. "Akko, my house is a bit far from here." She said.

Akko laughed and crimson met azure in a gentle stare off. "I don't mind. I want to make sure you get home safely."

And with that, the two walked down the path in comfortable silence, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. And at that time, they both were thinking of the same thing. _I love her._


	6. Have a good day at work

**"Have a good day at work."**

Mondays. Everybody dreaded this day; and Kagari Atsuko was not an exception.

Mondays were the days she'd have to get up way too early for her liking. Monday is the start of another dreadful week at work. So when she woke up to the sound of her phone ringing and not her alarm clock, she couldn't help but feel very confused.

 _What time is it and who the hell would call me right now?_

But the clock read 6:30 am. And she set her alarm at exactly this time. She got up groggily and blindly reached out for the phone she set down on her bedside table the night before.

"Hello?" Her voice came out huskier than it actually is, and she inwardly flinched. She opened her eyes slowly and let her vision adjust to the sudden light that was pouring in from the holes of her blinds. She heard a bit of shuffling on the other side of the line, and she can't help but wonder what was happening.

"Who's this?" She called out again to the person on the other side. She didn't check the phone before answering, and now she feels too lazy to do so. She heard someone clear their throat before they spoke.

"Akko? It's Diana. Good morning." Diana greeted the brunette. Honestly, hearing her friend's morning voice made Diana's heart beat significantly faster than it should.

"Ah, Diana, good morning!" Akko beamed. Maybe this Monday wasn't that bad. Akko yawned for a bit and stretched before talking to Diana again. "Why are you calling? You rarely do so…" Akko asked, her eyebrows were scrunched in confusion.

"A-Ah… about that… I just wanted to say something." Diana clambered to get the words out of her mouth, but she swore to herself that she would. She readjusted the ribbon on her office uniform before clearing her throat.

"What is it, Diana?" Akko asked, her curious and impatient nature starting to claw its way out of her body.

"Oh," Diana started. "I just wanted to say, have a good day at work." And with that, the call ended. Suddenly, Akko decided that maybe Mondays weren't that bad after all, as long as she had Diana to call her every morning to greet her.

But with Diana, she didn't give Akko much time to react; she was scared to know what Akko might say.

 _After all, I'm way too in love with her to make her hate me._


	7. I dreamt about you last night

**"I dreamt about you last night."**

"Akko?" It was one of their weekly hang outs again, but they were both sitting in comfortable silence before Diana broke it. Her fingers hovered slightly over the worn out pages of her favorite book while her heart thumped repeatedly out of anxiety. Still, she couldn't keep this information to herself.

Akko looked up from her phone when her name was called. All she really was doing was searching through the internet, and it was getting really boring so she was happy when Diana decided to start a conversation. Akko made a sound of acknowledgement and silently urged Diana to continue.

"Uhm, I-I dreamt about you last night." Diana blurted out quickly. Her hands were shaking while she held the book and her eyes were staring intently at the pages.

Intrigued, the brunette leaned forward. "What was it about?" She asks. Her hands now rest beneath her chin and her legs were crossed and tucked beneath her body. "Was it exciting?" She asks giddily.

Diana laughs uneasily, now deeming it a bad idea to tell Akko about her dream. "Yeah, it's exciting all right…" she muttered to herself.

Azure eyes looked over and scanned the crimson eyes before she started.

"Well, we were back in Luna Nova… but we were older… You took me to the Fountain of Polaris… And we saw a lot of constellations and the stars." The blonde's face was flushed red and her lips quivered with slight embarrassment. She looked at Akko, only to see a very curious look on her face, before she looked at another object again.

"And then…" Diana drags on. She can't tell Akko, it's way too embarrassing!

"Actually, Akko, never mind…" She laughs awkwardly. Akko pouts and calls Diana a cheater, but no matter how cute Diana finds the action, she decides she won't tell Akko after all.

 _I can't tell her I proposed to her at the Fountain of Polaris! That's way too embarrassing._


	8. Take my seat

**"Take my seat."**

Afternoon is always the time of the day where everything turns crowded. It's the time when most of the students and employees get out of their respective buildings and start heading home.

 _Just my luck._ Diana thinks to herself as she enters the incredibly crowded subway so she can go home. She stood silently near the doors, squished between two sweaty bodies of strangers who she really did not know. She dreaded her day and she absolutely hated the human traffic present on the vehicle. _I want to go home and sleep._ She longingly wishes.

Just at that moment, Akko finds herself feeling really happy to have a seat on the subway. Her seat was right next to the doors and it can get really noisy but she didn't mind. Sometimes, she finds her mind drifting off to think of the girl who used to be her rival while she listens to the music that reminds her of Diana. _I wonder if she's about to go home…_ She thinks.

She closed her eyes to savor the sweet melodies of the music blasting through her earphones, only to open them again and cast a look to the girl who stumbles when the subway comes to a stop. The girl, in a flash, fell on top of Akko and yelped.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She says apologetically. Blue eyes meet red in a moment of confusion and happiness.

"Diana?" Akko asks.

"Akko?" Diana replies.

The two stares into each other, their heart beats seeming to beat at the same time. Diana gulps. _Why is she always the one who sees me in a really bad state?_

"Take my seat, Diana." Akko gently offers. Her smile reached her eyes and crimson seemed to sparkle even in the dim light. Diana could feel her heart skip a beat. "No, I can't do that. That seat is yours." She says haughtily.

"Then," Akko says, pulling Diana's hands and forcing her to sit on her lap. "We can do this, right?" Akko finishes off with a nonchalant smile. Diana's face immediately resembled a tomato. She felt Akko's arms sneak around her waist and hold her in a secure type of hug.

"This can serve as your seatbelt, so you won't go falling on somebody else's body" Akko laughs. At this point, Diana can't really speak much or do much because she's way too embarrassed to do so. _I'm usually so collected; why does she make me feel this way?_

And at that moment, Akko thinks that maybe, maybe there is a chance for Diana to fall for her; even if it's a small one, she'll take it. Because the body she feels in between her arms right now feels right.

 _She should be mine, and so I'll make her mine._


	9. I saved a piece for you

**"I saved a piece for you."**

 _She's late…_

Blue eyes stared at the table in front of her; the café was really buzzing with energy and delight. Moments earlier, she got off from work and immediately called Akko up to hang out with her. So here she is, sat on a comfortable brown chair.

The café was the type of café anyone would go to just to chat and relax – maybe catch up on some late night cramming, or work. It was the ideal place for Diana to go to, and this was the first time she invited anyone to go here.

It was like her haven.

The staff knew her well, since she's been going here since her days in Luna Nova. She established her favorite drink and snacks, and has a special bond with everyone who works there. She loved this place.

So when the minutes ticked by and her latte grew cold, she grew worried about the brunette that has yet to arrive. Her fingers picked at the two croissants with chocolate filling in front of her. She took one and broke it into pieces, popping the small parts of the bread into her mouth. It was when all pieces were gone and there was one last croissant that she begun to lose hope.

She was about to stand up when the familiar ring of the bell from the door rung out.

"D-Diana…!" She heard her friend's voice say – albeit breathless. Diana's nervousness suddenly disappeared, and she found herself sitting back on her chair. "It was so hard to find this café! I'm sorry!" Akko hastily apologized. She scrambled to make her way to the once lonesome chair in front of Diana; and when she sat, she slumped forward.

"Akko?" Diana prompted. Her eyes casted towards the croissant sitting on top of her plate. She smiled softly. "The croissants are my favorite here, you know?" She says gently. She watched as Akko lifts her head up slowly with a pout on her face and she decides that she loves this part of Akko too.

"O-Oh? Then I'll order one for myself…" Akko says as she made a move to stand up. By instinct, Diana's hand shot forward and touched the other girl's arm, effectively stopping her from moving any further.

"N-No need… I saved a piece for you…" Diana says, quite embarrassed – even if she did not know the reason why. Akko sat on the chair with a smile, her hand reaching out for the remaining croissant on the plate. Diana watched as she did so. She watched as Akko took the first bite, and she watched as Akko's face turned into a very satisfied one.

Akko then realized that this snack is important for Diana. So she makes a deal with herself to learn how to make these.

 _I want her to taste the ones I'll make someday._ And the rest of the day was spent chatting and giggling.


	10. I'm sorry for your loss

**"I'm sorry for your loss."**

Her aunt had already passed away when she realized how much she really cared for her. She remembers the days when her aunt would actually care for her, when her mother was still alive. Diana stood silently, next to her weeping cousins in front of the coffin of her aunt Daryl.

She hated to admit it, but she did not want her aunt to die. She felt enough of the empty filling in her stomach and in her heart when her mother had passed away, and now all she has left that are her blood relatives are her spoiled cousins.

She realizes that maybe this experience would help them change their ways, but she knows that as of now, they would have to go through the five stages of grieving. Just like she did when she was younger.

So when she was left alone to stand in front of her deceased relative, she couldn't help but weep softly. Silently, so no one would hear her cries.

But even so, she feels a hand on her shoulder, shaking her away from the gloominess she feels. She looked up, surprised to see Akko staring at her with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She says gently but with a sort of firmness and comfort in her voice. Her grip on Diana's shoulder tightened, just to make sure Diana knows that she's there for her. And at that moment, Diana figures that maybe God was being cruel – as the weather starts to become just as gloomy as she was. She let her tears fall, she let her perfect posture suddenly stop being so perfect and she just cried. Cried for her loss.

She heard an umbrella open above her and she knew that Akko was shielding her from the rain.

She's thankful for Akko. She really is.

Minutes, or maybe even hours had passed when Diana had stopped crying; The entire area was deserted, except for the two girls who stood silently in front of the tomb. At this point, the rain had stopped completely and Akko had an arm around Diana's waist, as to give her a protection of some sort.

The feeling was warm and needed, Diana decides when she unconsciously presses her body against Akko's. She took her handkerchief out and wiped the remnants of her tears, then turned around to snuggle her face against the crook of Akko's neck.

At this point, she no longer can register the embarrassment she was supposed to feel when she does so, because all that matters is that Akko is with her, and that Akko's body and scent was enveloping her.

She decides that she wants this in life.

She decides that Akko needs to be here beside her if she wanted to get through life.

 _I want to marry her._


	11. You can have half

**"You can have half."**

Wednesdays are days when Akko's boss lets her leave early. This particular Wednesday, however, she feels the need to visit Diana in her workplace.

It was just past noon and the heat of the sun was prickling down her neck, but she couldn't care less as she walks the sidewalk of the busy city towards the building that she recognizes as where Diana works. Her feet aches as she trudges through the crowd and her nose would occasionally scrunch at how sweaty she might be.

On her way to the newly constructed building, however, her stomach growls quite violently. _Ah, right. I haven't eaten lunch yet…_ So she finds a small convenience store and buys a few cookies to satisfy her needs. She had three in hand, and eats the two – saving the last for when she meets Diana.

She maneuvers herself back on the route she was taking, and after a few minutes of painful steps on a very hot and sunny day, she could finally see the tall building in a distance. She practically skips her way there – eager to see her friend.

She enters the building and immediately feels great at the cool atmosphere. She walks up to the person in the lobby (who she knows very well) to inform her that she was going to go see Diana. The girl merely nods, when Akko stepped inside the small elevator.

 _Fifth floor, fifth floor._ She chants to herself while she waits for the elevator to signal to her that she was on her designated floor. Once she found the doors open in front of her, she walks silently so she wouldn't disturb the other people working. She find's Diana's office quickly and barges in without knocking.

The sight before her was amazing, to say the least. Stacks of papers were littered around the medium sized room; so much that you almost can't see who is working behind. She sees the blonde hair though, so she walks carefully as to not trip over papers and greets her hardworking friend.

"Hi," She says softly, careful to not disturb the other girl. "Akko?" Diana asks incredulously. She was in a state of distress, yes, but seeing Akko with her made her start thinking if she was still sane.

"Yes, Diana, it's me." Akko giggles. She takes out her cookie and holds it out to Diana. "Have you eaten?" She asks. Diana shakes her head no, but insists that she is okay. She combed her curly hair with her fingers while she readjusted her eyes on the documents she needed to sort out.

"You can have half, if you don't want to eat. You just really have to." Akko says in a worrying tone, the cookie she had was now broken in half, and the other half was being offered to her friend.

"Thank you." Diana politely says, but underneath the calm exterior was a really flabbergasted interior, wondering why Akko was here in the first place. She decides to go with what her heart says and believes that Akko cares for her the way she cares for Akko.

Akko stood still in front of the blonde, watching as she took small nibbles using one hand while the other hand continues with her work.

 _I will be the one who'd take care of her someday,_ she decides; a small smile making its way on her face. _I'll be the one who'd make her happy_


	12. Take my jacket, it's cold outside

**"Take my jacket, it's cold outside."**

Akko stays with Diana for the whole day, even when Diana informed her she'd be working until night. Akko kept herself busy by playing with her phone, or in some occasions, playing with Diana's hair. There are times where she can't really help it, so she starts playing with Diana's hair. She only started doing this because she was bored, but when she found out that the action actually relaxes Diana, she continues it for her. The blonde and curly hair feels really fluffy against her fingers, and she really loved playing with it.

When it was time to eat, Akko would run out the building to buy take-out food from nearby restaurants, just to make sure that Diana still eats food because she tends to forget. She would come back to see Diana buried with even more work, but she decides that she'd give her moral support.

She was more than happy when Diana would occasionally talk to her even when Diana had so much work to do. She'd tell her to focus on her work, though. She didn't want to be the one who serves as Diana's distractions.

So when the clock strikes 9 in the evening, and Diana was finally done with her gruesome work, she found out that Akko didn't really bring anything to cover herself up. Diana took her car keys and slipped them in her pocket.

She found the brunette snoring on a chair in the corner of the room, and it was a really cute sight for her. She swiftly yet silently makes her way to Akko and she nudges her gently.

When she saw the brunette stir awake, she held her jacket out to her. "Akko," She says with a tone she uses only for Akko.

"Hm?" Akko mutters sleepily, her hands rubbing her eyes in an attempt to wipe her drowsiness away.

"Take my jacket, it's cold outside." Diana says, her hands already trying to get Akko to wear it. Akko, half asleep, obliged easily. She slipped her arms through the sleeves and tugged the jacket close to her body.

"You smell so nice…" She mutters half mindedly, the words coming off as a muffled sound – but Diana understands clearly. Diana clears her throat in an attempt to regain her composure but she knows it's a loss cause when she feels heat seep through her body. "Thank you." She says, just to let Akko know she heard her.

"Mm, welcome." Akko says in a slur. They managed to get to the parking lot, and Diana drove Akko home. The brunette snored the whole trip, and usually Diana would be really pissed off if someone else did, but Akko was way too adorable for her; so she lets the harmless act slide.

She woke Akko up when they arrived in Akko's apartment. They both exchanged their goodbyes, and both completely forgot that Akko was still wearing Diana's jacket.

Diana doesn't mind, though, she finds it cute when she saw Akko's hands didn't reach the holes of the sleeves properly.

 _This seems nice, her using my belongings from time to time._ And with that, she drove back to her apartment with a much needed rest.


	13. Sorry I'm late

**"Sorry I'm late."**

The clock read 5:54 pm in front of her. The blue-eyed witch donned a simple midnight blue dress that stopped until it reached her knees. Her hair was tied up in a messy yet stylish bun and she wore white gloves for the upcoming event she was invited to.

It was going to be the night her childhood friend Andrew would get married. To who? She doesn't really know. Her fingers repeatedly drummed against her knees, and she couldn't stop the little sighs that escaped her mouth.

Both her and Akko were invited to the evening party, and Akko had promised her she'd be there to pick her up by 5:30. She was both upset and worried, but all she could really do was wait for her trusty friend to come by and take her to Andrew's party.

It was around six minutes later when she heard a hurried knock on her apartment's door. Diana stood up and dragged her feet to open the door but she was so surprised to feel arms wrap around her as soon as she opened it.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Akko lets the words of apology spill out of her mouth, her arms enveloping Diana's upper body in a tight yet sorry hold. The earlier feelings of anger and worriedness disappeared from Diana's heart and she smiled. She didn't know why she doubted Akko's presence tonight, but she's happy Akko's actually here.

"It's okay, Akko." She reassures her. The crimson eyed girl let go of her, but with tears forming at the sides of her eyes. She sniffled and pouted, having a really hard time to believe the blonde girl.

"B-But, I'm late…" She tried to reason out to Diana that she made a terrible mistake. She only found a cute and small smile on Diana's face, though.

Diana stares at her long and hard, from the top of her body to the bottom. Akko really was beautiful. Her hair wasn't in its usual hairstyle; it was cascading down with slight curls at the bottom. She wore an absolutely beautiful black dress that hugged her in all the right places and she just looked absolutely stunning to Diana.

Diana would never admit that, though.

After her blatant staring, she took her purse and her house keys; she pushed Akko gently, to tell her silently to move over so she could lock the door.

She wasn't looking forward to the party they were about to attend, not really.

She was looking forward to spend another night with her best friend, and the person she's hopelessly in love with.

She wondered what she did to deserve to have her life graced by the presence of such a woman.

 _I want to dance with her…_ Diana tells herself as she hops on to the car Akko owns. _Although, I don't really have the courage to do so._


	14. May I have this dance?

**"May I have this dance?"**

When they arrived, Diana could see that Akko was bubbling with excitement. Her eyes sparkled at everything she saw and her lips would always form a large grin. Diana was staring at her again, but she would deny it if you pointed it out.

When the event started, both found themselves on a table with strangers, but they didn't mind; as long as they were both in the same vicinity as each other, they'd be fine. Diana glanced to her right where the brunette sat. Akko's mouth was hanging open, as if in awe that her friend Andrew is actually getting married. Diana willed herself to focus on Andrew making a speech in front but she can't take her eyes off of Akko. She really thinks Akko is way too beautiful tonight, and she feels a small bubbling feeling of jealousy at the bottom of her stomach.

She pushes it down, though. She admits she didn't want anyone to come near Akko and ask her for a dance, but she doesn't let the feeling take over her. When Andrew finished his speech with a slight twinkle in his eyes, he told his guests to take over the dance floor and dance with whomever they loved.

By instinct, Akko and Diana's eyes meet – for only a second though, since they're both way too shy to act on what Andrew said.

"I'm just going to go get myself a drink, Akko. Wait for me here…" Diana says hastily, not bothering to hear a response from the crimson eyed girl. She maneuvered her way through the couples dancing and got herself a glass of champagne.

"Diana." She heard the familiar voice of her childhood friend. "Come here alone?" He prompts. He looked as charming as he was when they were younger, only with some sort of life he definitely did not have when they were children.

"No," She replies, taking a sip from the champagne she held. "I'm with Akko." She says, glancing at the other's reaction; she knew he had feelings for her when they were younger.

"How is she?" He asks, curious. "I don't love her anymore; you do know that – right Diana?"

"I know." She nods, drinking the rest of the bubbly drink. "But I love her."

Diana's words clearly shocked the poor boy. His eyebrows were scrunched in confusion and delight while he struggled to find the words to say. Before he could react properly, however, Diana goes back to the table with newfound determination.

Once she arrived, she found Akko chatting with some strangers with a smile on her face.

Diana did not like that.

"Excuse me." She says in a curt manner. "May I steer her away from this conversation?" The poor man, too scared to say anything just nodded and walked away. Akko looked at her with a pout and was about to reprimand her for her rudeness but she was cut off with a sudden question by Diana.

"Akko, may I have this dance?" Diana held her hand out in a gentlemanly manner, mustering all the courage to say this must have been the effect of the small amount of alcohol in her body but she didn't care. So when she felt a warm hand hold hers, she felt really happy.

The two made their way to the dancefloor, holding each other tight the whole time they did so. Their bodies swayed in sync to the sweet and soft melodious music that played in the background. Diana had her hand on Akko's waist and she couldn't help but feel what she felt when her aunt had died.

 _This is perfect._ Akko happily thinks. She always saw Diana with a smile lately; she's wishfully thinking that she would be the reason.


	15. I made your favorite

**"I made your favorite."**

Akko had called Diana over to hang out so many times that it doesn't surprise the Cavendish anymore when she gets a call from the Japanese girl. She was shocked, though, to hear a way too excited voice in the morning that belonged to none other than Kagari Atsuko. Diana knew very well that Akko was not a morning person.

"Come over later this evening! No, wait. Sleepover here, Diana!" Akko had enthusiastically said through the phone, her joy affecting Diana in the best ways possible. Diana accepts, she figures why not? It was a Saturday, so they didn't really have to worry about work.

"Okay, expect me around 7 then." She declares. Her face showing a slight smile, thankful that Akko could not see her. "Yes!" She heard the brunette say on the other side. "I'll see you later, then! Bye!" And then the call ended.

Akko was really excited. She visited the café Diana loved so many times she lost count. She introduced herself as Diana's friend to the owner and she told them about her plan to make Diana fall in love with her. The owner was a kind woman, Akko decides. She taught Akko how to make the best croissants that Diana really loved.

So now, as the hours passed by, Akko did her best to bake the best croissants Diana would ever taste. Throughout the whole day, she tried whipping up the perfect batch so she wouldn't disappoint Diana. She experimented with a lot of ways until finally, she made the best batch of chocolate croissants for Diana.

She was really proud of it.

When the clock strikes 7 o' clock in the evening, there was a polite knocking coming from her main door. Akko hastily folded up her apron and fixed the table on her way to the door. She opened it to find Diana in casual clothes and it made her feel really giddy inside.

She welcomed Diana in her house and asked her to sit on the couch and make herself comfortable.

"Actually," She prompted her blonde friend, her hands behind her back to hide her creations earlier. "I called you here because I've got a surprise for you…" Akko says, a grin forming on her lips – crinkling the sides of her eyes. She got Diana curious; she saw azure eyes look from her face to what she might be hiding.

"What is it?" Diana asks, her nose scrunching. She does not know what to expect and it's making her feel uneasy.

"I made your favorite." Akko says, presenting the plate of freshly made chocolate croissants to the love of her life. Although, her love doesn't really know she loves her…

A small gasp escaped Diana's mouth, so she covered it with her hands. She smiled, shocked – but nonetheless took a croissant and bit the end.

The softness of the bread made Diana hum in delight. Her eyes closed in appreciation and she looked like she was enjoying this moment.

 _She made this?_ Diana asks herself. She stops herself from making any comments, though. She just eats the rest of the batch and thanks Akko repeatedly.

 _She's amazing._ Diana thinks, before they both indulge themselves in a night filled with laughter and giggles.


	16. It's okay, I couldn't sleep anyway

**"It's okay, I couldn't sleep anyway."**

"It's getting pretty late, Akko. We should sleep." Diana's voice entered Akko's ear and went out to the other. Diana could clearly see that the other girls was beginning to get drowsier and drowsier by the minute, as if her eyelids could not hold themselves up any longer; and the brunette's actions started to become sluggish.

"But Diana, I wanted to spend more time with you…" Akko pouts, and although Diana knows she's just half asleep now, she can't help but feel a surge of energy through her body. If she was feeling a bit sleepy earlier, she was definitely awake now. She tucked her arm at Akko's side, trying to hold her up so they can get to the bedroom.

Once they arrived there, Diana tucked Akko in her bed and covered her with a blanket, switching the lights off. Fingers ruffled her own hair as she stared at the snoring girl in front of her.

"Geez, what should I do about you?" She mutters, her feet dragging themselves towards the bed. She situated herself beside Akko and just lay there.

She didn't know how many minutes or hours had passed while she was staring at the ceiling, but suddenly, she heard shuffling beside her and the bed shifted its weight.

"Diana?" Akko prompts, her voice coming off as raspy and drowsy. Diana sneaks a smile, wondering if Akko could see it in this dim night. She looked to her right and saw Akko looking directly at her, crimson eyes now wide open in what seems like curiosity.

"I wanted to spend more time with you." Akko repeated what she said a few hours ago, her arm loosely draped on top of Diana's stomach. "Is that okay? Can we talk about something?" Akko asks. Diana feels the blood rush up to her cheeks and she feels her heart beating in a quickened pace. She wonders if Akko could feel how fast her heart was beating, but she immediately brushed off the thought and shifted her focus on the curious eyes that were currently trained at her.

"It's okay, I couldn't sleep anyway." Diana says, her eyes drifting from crimson to the arm on top of her. "Oh, good." Akko says, a smile could be heard from her voice and Diana is glad. Unconsciously, Diana starts playing with Akko's hair as she listens to the brunette talk about her day and the joys of her work with Sucy and Lotte. She listened as Akko's chats turned into slow murmurs, until she couldn't understand what she was saying anymore. Diana fell asleep with her hand on Akko's hair, and Akko couldn't help but smile.

Akko fixed the blanket draped over the both of them and stared at Diana's face.

 _She's so beautiful…_

She smiled and snuggled closer to the other girl, wondering if cuddling this close would be a problem for Diana when they woke up. She didn't really mind, though.

"Good night…" Akko mutters sleepily, a smile plastered on her face as she slowly drifts off to sleep.

 _I love you._


	17. Watch your step

**"Watch your step."**

She thought she was immune to Akko's spontaneity when Akko randomly blurted out the other day that she had an idea. Diana was casually drinking her coffee at that moment, waiting for whatever Akko had to say.

"I'm taking you to my hometown! In Japan!" Akko says enthusiastically. Diana felt her heart pound and she _almost_ spits her coffee out. Almost. She gulped the warm liquid down and stared at Akko incredulously. But Akko doesn't really seem affected, in fact, her smile grows even wider than it already was.

"Yes, I'll book us tickets going there. You better pack, we'll stay there for a few days…" Akko mutters excitedly, already whipping her phone out to book them their flights.

So here they were, standing at the countryside of Japan, the cool and fresh wind reflecting the complete opposite of the turmoil Diana feels inside. Soon, Akko was leading them through a quite difficult route.

"Ah, Diana!" Akko says suddenly, making Diana whip her head up in surprise. Before she knew it, Akko was already holding her hand. "Watch your step." Akko warns, her hand supporting most of Diana's weight as she tried placing her foot on loose rocks. Diana nearly stumbles over when Akko catches her, though; crimson eyes staring straight at azure ones.

Diana was out of breath. Sure, she was tired – that was a factor; but the sight of Akko was mainly the reason. She forgot how to speak, how to breathe, and how to make her mind function properly.

"Are you okay?" Akko asks once they managed to find their balance again. Diana just blinks and stares, though. Her mind was running with a lot of thoughts but a single one remained.

 _She's breathtakingly beautiful._

"Diana?" Akko asks, feeling slightly insecure with how intense Diana seems to be staring at her. Akko's voice snaps Diana out of her trance, and she tries her best to regain her composure.

"I am fine. Thank you for helping me." Diana says curtly, her hands dusting off her clothes. She walks ahead, her head held high. Deep inside, she felt really embarrassed to have Akko see her stare at her with so much love in her eyes.

Akko was left feeling confused, but she smiles nonetheless. This reminds her of the days when she couldn't stand the sight of the blonde. She hops happily towards Diana.

It was close to evening, and Akko finds herself stopping Diana from walking any further, even if her house was a few steps away from where they were.

The sun was setting, a few birds flying away and the cool wind floats through their hair. It was beautiful.

"It's beautiful…" Diana says in awe. Her blue eyes sparkled with adoration and her hands fell limp at her sides. Akko stares at the sunset, but she couldn't appreciate it; because at that moment, Diana was beside her in her hometown. Diana was with her.

 _You're way more beautiful._ Akko thinks, her smile never leaving her face.

"Let's go?" Akko prompts once the sunset ends. Diana looks at her with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah. Let's go."


	18. Here, drink this You'll feel better

**"Here, drink this. You'll feel better."**

Sneezes and sniffles resonated throughout the empty apartment.

Inside the only bedroom, you'd find an equally as empty looking Akko laying motionlessly on her bed, wrapped up in two blankets. _I wish she was here to take care of me… just kidding._ Akko thinks bitterly. Her eyes were droopy and her body was burning up. _She's busy working, I shouldn't bother her…_ She snuggled even more into the two blankets, feeling extremely chilly.

Just as she was starting to fall asleep, she felt her phone vibrate. She answered the call, albeit exhausted.

"Hello?" Her voice came out as throaty and raspy; she did not like it at all. "Akko, open the door." She heard Diana's voice say. Akko did not have enough time to think if she was hallucinating or if she heard it right because Diana ended the call right after. Akko stood up and dragged her whole body to the front door, her body feeling weaker and weaker.

She manages to open the door to find a very concerned Diana, and then…

 _*thud*_

She faints.

It was a few hours later when Akko finally woke up. Her eyes scanned around the room for a hint of Diana but she found nothing. _A dream?_ Or so she thought.

At that moment, Diana enters the room with a damp towel in her hand and a few pills on the other. She makes her way to the side of the bed and sits on a chair there.

"Diana?" Akko asks, her drowsy eyes staring at the girl before her. Diana smiles softly, but her worriedness still stayed in her eyes. "You're awake…" Diana mutters, placing the wet towel on Akko's forehead.

Akko blushes, but it isn't seen because her face is already red. Her heart feels like it's about to escape her chest. She uncovers her hand from underneath the blanket and reaches out to touch Diana's arm. Diana was taken aback, her blue eyes widened and stared at Akko in shock.

"Do you feel okay?" she asks worriedly. She fidgets in panic when Akko doesn't speak, fearing that Akko is too sick to even voice out what she feels. She stops immediately when she heard Akko's voice, though.

"Thank you." Akko says in one breath, her smile reaching her eyes. Diana felt her heart skip a beat and she blushed. "Here, drink this." Diana says, holding up two paracetamols in front of Akko and a glass of water. "You'll feel better."

Akko took the pills and drank it with water in one go. She smiles in satisfaction before she snuggled back in her blankets. She looks at Diana and saw the red that was across Diana's cheeks.

"Huh? Diana, are you catching my colds too?" She asks hurriedly. Diana giggles, a sweet melodic sound that carries itself to Akko's ears. "No, you idiot…" She mutters. She brushes some hair off of Akko's forehead and continues to play with Akko's hair. "Go sleep, Akko. You need it."

"Okay…" Akko mutters sleepily, engraving the feeling of Diana's fingers on her hair in her mind. Moments later and she was asleep.

 _You're way too cute for me._ Diana thinks, as she texts Lotte a thank you for telling her that Akko was sick today.


	19. Can I hold your hand?

**"Can I hold your hand?"**

She woke up and still found Diana beside her, wiping off the sweat forming on her forehead. She felt tired, but she felt better than she was earlier. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table, her vision kind of blurry.

 _7:27 pm, huh?_ Akko thinks to herself. _What is she still doing here?_

"Uhm, Diana?" Akko calls out to the girl beside her. Diana stops what she was doing, her cool blue eyes warming up and seeming to soften as she looks at the girl wrapped up in sheets. "Yes, Akko?" Her voice feeling velvety to Akko's ears, soothing whatever headache she had when she woke up.

"A-Ah… Don't you have to go home? It's already this dark out…" Akko mutters, gesturing to the dark sky out her window. Diana's head turn towards the window, her eyes reflecting the light of all the streetlamps that were illuminated. She sighs inwardly.

"Akko, is it okay if I spend the night here?" She asks while her hand reaches out to touch Akko's forehead – just to check if her temperature has risen again. A warm fuzzy feeling made its way through Akko's stomach and she couldn't help but feel happier than she always is. She nods her head quickly, just to be sure that Diana has her permission. "Thank you." Diana smiles at this, getting ready to sleep on the couch outside.

"D-Diana, sleep with me?" Akko blurts out, heat rushing from the sides if her neck to her cheeks. She unconsciously tugged at Diana's sleeve, looking away as she does so. Diana's heart swelled up at the request, her body feeling all tingly inside out.

"Sure." She says, a smile grazing her face. "Akko, I'll go get my stuff, okay?" She prompts gently, scared that she'll tick Akko off. In return, Akko only tightened her grip on Diana's sleeve.

"Don't leave." She states firmly. Her crimson eyes now looking straight into Diana's blue ones. Diana looked down, as if to hide the growing smile on her face. "Okay."

She hesitantly got in the bed with Akko, lying down beside the starry-eyed brunette. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in and mentally prepared herself to go to sleep next to her sick friend.

"Wait, Diana." Akko prompts once more. Her eyes downcast on the blanket above her, and her hair sticking to her forehead. "I… uhm…"

"What is it, Akko?" Diana says. She is completely determined to give Akko everything she needs.

"Can I hold your hand?"

…

Silence.

"N-Never mind, I'm sorry to ask for something so selfishly." She tries to turn away but before she could, Diana had already grabbed a hold of Akko's hand.

"I don't mind." Diana says, a smile tugging at the edge of her lips. "If it's for you, I don't mind." She mutters lowly. Akko looks at her incredulously.

"What?" She asks, not quite believing what she heard. Diana's eyes widen, and she looks back with a shocked expression.

"I didn't say anything." She denies. _Ah, did I say that out loud!?_

"Good night, Akko."


	20. You can borrow mine

**"You can borrow mine."**

Akko remembers times from their high school life when Diana was kind to her. Although it was a few, those were the moments she treasured the most.

She remembers feeling like death has taken over when she realized that she left her notes in her room with Lotte and Sucy. She remembered clearly, the only time she put that much effort in her studies was the moment she wouldn't be able to use it at all.

Akko slumped her shoulders over her desk, sighing like the world was about to end and it was her fault.

"Akko." The icy cold voice called out to her. In an instant, Akko straightened her back. _Oh, crap. She's gonna scold me again._

"Y-Yes, Diana?" Akko responds, a few cracks in her voice but still understandable. Diana glanced over her with a dead look in her eyes. "There's a test today. Have you got your notes?" Diana asks, her hand unconsciously twirling her wand. Akko watched in awe at how good Diana seemed to be at everything. She returned her attention to Diana's question when the wand stopped spinning.

"U-Uhm, you see…" Akko starts, getting ready to do a lengthy explanation as to why she forgot to bring her notes. Her fingers twiddled with each other, and her eyes refused to look at Diana's cold ones. "I took some notes, I really did!" She says, making a rather large gesture with her hands to emphasize her point.

"B-But I was in a rush to get here so… I forgot!" She forces herself to grin despite the situation. Her grin was slowly disappearing when she saw the unamused expression Diana made.

"You can borrow mine."

Akko wasn't sure if she heard it correctly, so she furrowed her eyebrows and stared at Diana with an odd look on her face.

"P-Pardon?"

A sigh escaped from the blonde's lips, her hand reaching for the insides of her bag to retrieve a dark blue notebook. She held it out to Akko, her lips forming a flat line before she looked at the crimson eyes before her.

"I said you can borrow mine." She states firmly. Akko still stares at her dumbfoundedly, so Diana immediately retracts her arm, feeling quite annoyed at Akko.

"Thank you, Diana!" Akko says before she hid the notebook. Akko's face now graced a full-blown smile.

Thinking back, Akko was glad Diana became her friend.

Akko remembered that day so clearly, she can probably recite in detail what exactly happened. Currently, she sat on her chair in front of her desk at the office, working on a few reports regarding the complaints of the company's consumers. She didn't mind the work, since Diana occupied most of her thoughts.

 _She really changed… But I guess I did too._


	21. You might like this

**"You might like this."**

A yawn escaped the lips of the Cavendish heir as she browsed through the different papers laid out in front of her. She stretched her arms out to wake the sleeping muscles and she stood up to make sure blood is still running through her legs. Today was a Wednesday evening, and she was supposed to work until late at night.

Her glossy blue eyes glanced at the time on her laptop. _6:03 pm?_

She knew wishing for Akko to show up out of the blue would not get the girl to come to her office when the rest of the day is the brunette's rest time. Thinking that, she begrudgingly wrote her notes on little post-its, to make sure she would not forget about her opinions on various pages of the document.

She doesn't usually feel this sluggish when it comes to working, but for some reason, she couldn't get into her usual moods. An hour filled with pens writing on paper and various keys pressed on the keyboard before she heard her office door open.

"You might like this," she heard the familiar sweet and bubbly voice from a certain brunette ring out and carry itself to her ears. A slight smile made its way on her face, despite the stress she felt with having to deal with all these papers for the company's CEO.

"Will I?" She challenged the brunette in front of her, observing the fact that Akko was hiding something behind her.

"I-I'm not sure, but I passed by that one café you love so much." Akko says, her hands revealing themselves to show Diana a box filled with chocolate croissants and a cup filled with Diana's favorite brew of coffee.

"I figured you might want some, since you're having a rough day and all. I heard from Hannah and Barbara." Akko grins as she set the food on the table nearby. "Eat up, you're stressing too much." A sigh escaped Diana as she heard that.

"It's kind of rough these days," Diana says, her hand reaching out to take the croissant. She bit the end and chewed, her eyes closing in delight at the heavenly taste that reached her mouth. Once her mouth was empty, she continued. "I somehow feel like I should just stop working and sleep." She mutters, her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. She did not notice when it happened, but suddenly, Akko was behind her - playing with her blonde hair.

"There, there." She heard a playful voice coo from behind her. As much as she wants to scold Akko for teasing her, Akko's hands running through her hair feels nice; so, she let it be. "You know, you've changed from when we were younger…" Akko trailed off, her fingers gently massaging Diana's scalp as she played with the silk like hair.

"Hm? How so?" Diana asks, leaning against Akko's body out of pure relaxation. Akko smiled at the sight before her, but tries not to let it show. "You wouldn't really tell anyone if you're having a hard time, look at you now…" Akko says, before suddenly pinching both of Diana's cheeks.

"Ah! Ouch!" Diana yelps, her hands grasping the ones stretching the sides of her face.

"You're talking about sleeping while working? Wow, who would've thought that the great 'Diana Cavendish' would be like this?" Akko teases, her hands still pinching Diana's cheeks.

"I'm showwy" Diana says, tapping Akko's hands to let her know she's had enough. Akko releases Diana's cheeks with a sigh, before suddenly bursting out in laughter.

Diana was rubbing her cheeks soothingly when she heard the bubbly laughter from the brunette. She pouted before facing against Akko, so she could start working again. "Somehow, I felt like our roles reversed for a moment." Akko laughs, rubbing the back of her neck. Diana only scoffed at her, feigning anger.

"Diana?" Akko asks, her smile gone from her face. "Diana, I'm sorry~" She sung out, her hands poking Diana's cheek. Diana continued to ignore her, but Akko knew she was close to giving up. A few more minutes of poking and silence later, Diana and Akko looked at each other.

Crimson met azure, and then suddenly, both were clutching their stomachs while laughing their hearts out.

"We're so stupid…" Diana says, as she wipes a tear off her face.

"Yeah." Akko agrees, a face eating grin on her face.

 _I'm an idiot for you, after all._ Akko thinks, her eyes drifting over the forgotten box of croissants. _I'd trust you with all of my heart._

 _ **A/N:**_

 ** _Guys, thank you soooo much for the reviews (I'm so happy,_** ** _I'm crying)_**

 ** _I think this is the longest chap out of all chapters here, and an apology for the not so frequent updates..._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this one._**

 ** _I've been packing my stuff since I'm going to Laguna for two weeks, and we don't have internet there soooo I might not be able to update this fic for a while (das why i'm making up for it now)_**

 ** _more updates later, cheers._**


	22. It's not heavy, I'm stronger than I look

**"It's not heavy, I'm stronger than I look."**

"Akko," Lotte says, her hand reaching out to tap the shoulder of the sleeping brunette. A low groan escaped Akko's mouth, her eyes blinking slowly from her state of drowsiness. "You're done for the day." Lotte smiles when she saw Akko's energetic aura reappear. "Really?" Akko says a little bit too excitedly. Lotte giggles at her friend's antics, her glasses almost dropping.

She looked at her side to see Sucy researching on some other specimen, so she waved a bit to show her a greeting. Sucy nodded a bit, before returning to her work at hand. "Hey, Lotte. How did I get in this company again?" Akko asks. "I mean, I don't really do much but carry stuff around but they pay me lots. Sucy has some research stuff going on because of her obsession with poisons and you're a good writer."

Lotte laughs at that. "Akko, it was Diana who helped you get in here, remember?" She says, her hand grasping the straps of her bag. "She talked to the boss about how you may not be the smartest, but your determination always helps… or something like that – I'm not sure."

At this point, Akko has already stopped listening, her fingers texting Diana to pick her up. Lotte doesn't take it to heart, though. She knows how Akko is.

"Are you coming home with me today?" Lotte asks, already ready to leave. Akko hums in response, her phone clutched in her hand. "I asked someone to pick me up today." Akko practically chirps in response, her cheeks flushing red at the thought of the blue-eyed girl who was on her way.

 _Is she blushing?_ Lotte observes, her eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. "Someone? Is he a lover?" Lotte asks, dark blue eyes darting from the entrance to her friend.

"N-No." Akko stammers, her hand almost dropping her phone from the shock she received from Lotte's question. _Not yet._ Akko thinks.

"Not yet, huh?" Lotte teases, giggling when she saw her friend combust out of her embarrassment. "I said that out loud?" Akko asked incredulously.

"A-Anyways! She's not my lover!" Akko defends herself weakly. She didn't have much time to process her statement. Suddenly, the entrance doors opened to reveal a Diana walking briskly, a cool and calm aura emitting from her. All eyes stopped and stared at the blonde who just walked in, since she rarely goes to this particular building.

"Akko." Diana calls out to Akko, a small and gentle smile appearing on her face. "Let's go?" Diana prompts, failing to notice how red Akko was. Her eyes glanced over to Lotte, and suddenly, the smile on her face was replaced with a neutral demeanor.

"Hello, Lotte. It's nice to see you again." Diana greets Lotte formally, a different but still genuine smile on her face. _Oh? It's Diana… Akko likes Diana?_ Lotte fixed the pieces of information in her mind. _That makes perfect sense. She hangs out with Diana a lot lately._ A smile formed on Lotte's face. "Likewise, Diana."

Diana only nods before approaching Akko. She bent down to take the black backpack laying on the floor. "Wait, Diana. I'll carry it, it might be a bit heavy." Akko scratches her cheek as she says this, an embarrassed grin on her face.

"It's not heavy, Akko. I'm stronger than I look, you know?" She swiftly wore one strap over her shoulder, flipping a bit of her blonde hair behind her.

"If you'll excuse us Lotte, we'll get going now." She held Akko's hand and led her to the door. She let go immediately, though. Instead, she clutched the strap tighter and refused to make eye contact with Akko. Lotte watched as the two figures slowly disappeared from her sight.

 _This… This is interesting._ Lotte thinks happily, already approving of Akko and Diana's relationship.


	23. I'll wait

**"I'll wait."**

"Akko, they're calling me for another meeting at the office, I think it's best for you to go home by yourself." A hoarse sounding voice rung through the head of Akko. She looked at the woman before her, worn-out yet still so stunningly beautiful.

"What?" Akko asks incredulously. She shifted from sitting comfortably on one of those _very comfortable leather chairs_ to standing up with an expression of shock swiftly, stumbling a bit from the lack of air and the black that filled the space of her vision.

 _Ugh, damn. Head rush._

"Diana, you can't!" She tried protesting, worried crimson eyes glancing over tired blue ones. She dropped all her possessions on the chair she was sitting on and took hold of Diana's hands. _Very cold hands, actually…_ Akko thinks to herself. _Usually they're warm and soft and I just really want to hold them all day—wait! That's not the problem here! I mean it's a part of it but… Kagari Atsuko! Focus!_

Akko's face contorted with that of confliction. Her hands enveloped that of Diana's bigger ones as she closed her eyes and took a breath.

"Akko, please. We're both tired, I'll be here till the late hours. I want you to go home and rest." Diana says, a sense of finality yet gentleness lingering in the remains of her voice. Akko stays determined, however. She looked up at those blue eyes _that I really love_ Akko thinks, and stares at them with a fiery look in her eyes.

Diana gulped visibly and audibly, her eyes nervously shifting from their hands that are now intertwined, to the _nice lamp_ at the corner of the room and to the clock that lingered over their heads and on the wall.

"I'll wait, and you can't stop me."

"What?" It was Diana's turn to be shocked and worried now. She glanced nervously at the wall clock a second time and then glanced back at Akko. "No. No no no no no no no—"

Akko cleared her throat and let go of the _now_ warm hands of Diana's. She looked up with a spaced out look in her eyes and tried her best to glare at Diana.

"B-But you're going to stay here— _alone._ Alone at night, waiting for a meeting that will probably finish in three hours. What are you going to do here?"

Akko cheekily grins, her hands behind her back and a teasing gesture in her body language. "I have games and movies on my phone." She says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"What if your battery drains?" Diana asks worriedly.

"I've—" Akko starts, huffing and grunting as she lifts her black bag up and sift through the contents before lifting her arm in triumph when she finds a long white wire. "—Got that covered." She smirks. _Checkmate._

"How about—" Akko glares at Diana before the blonde girl could even finish her sentence. "Fine. Fine. I'll go now. I'll, uh, see you later. Yeah?" Diana says, more of a command than a request.

Akko smiles lovingly, _but Diana doesn't know that—of course._ "Yup! See you later, Diana!"

 _I'll always be right here._

 **HI HELLO GUESS WHO'S BACK  
/it's me.**

 **so we ended up spending two months (i think) in boracay. and now i have school and requirements are killing me.**

 **Anyways, enjoy? Cheers, xxx**


	24. Just because

**"Just because."**

Maybe walking outside in the middle of the night with a _completely platonic_ friend wasn't such a good idea. Diana watched as the lights of the stars and lamp posts reflected in Akko's eyes, smiling as small huffs of vapor escaped the brunette's mouth as a result of the cold weather. A pink scarf was wrapped around her neck, knitted mitts covering her small hands and a long dark blue coat reaching until just above her ankles.

 _Breathtaking._ Diana thinks, her smile unconsciously growing at the sight of the girl before her. They walked side by side, hands getting closer to each other – but they're both way too cowardly to initiate any contact with each other.

Minutes of walking and comfortable silence later, Diana spotted something from the corner of her eyes. The sign was bright and it was blinding, but that didn't stop Diana from grinning. She tugged the sleeve of Akko's coat and pulled her towards the only open ice cream parlor in town.

"Akko, come quick." Diana states, her voice still coming off as cold and stoic but the expression in her eyes told it all. Akko laughed quietly to herself, being dragged by the energetic girl in front of her.

They stopped in front of the glass doors that opened up as soon as they stepped on the welcome mat. Diana's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm, her hands tugging Akko's sleeve unbelievably harder.

"Let's go buy some ice cream, Akko!" She excitedly says, her blue eyes sparkling in delight as she saw all the different flavors set out in front of her. "Please? I want vanilla!" She continues as she whipped her head to face Akko, letting go of her grip on the poor sleeve. Akko couldn't help but laugh at how dorky Diana was right now, a rare sight that only she has seen.

"Then, can you get me some pistachio?" Akko asks, a grin forming on her face when Diana nodded vigorously and practically _skipped_ towards the counter. When she saw the lady behind the counter – who was watching them ever since they both stepped inside the store, Diana composed herself. She cleared her throat quietly and took a deep breath, eliminating any sign of excitement and enthusiasm she had from earlier.

"Good evening. I would like to order two scoops of pistachio ice cream and three of vanilla." She calmly stated, her blue eyes icy and emotionless. The cashier only smiled then nodded, repeating the order once to make sure it was correct. "Anything else, ma'am?" She asks, her eyes looking at Diana's.

Diana shook her head. "That is all." Diana looked away for a second to look at Akko's face, a peaceful expression on it. Diana smiled, her blue eyes sparkling with admiration for the brunette.

"That'll be $2.94 ma'am." The cashier states, watching the blonde as she tried to compose herself once more. _Awh, they're cute._ The cashier thinks as she smiles, she hands back the change and goes to prepare the ice cream for the two girls in front of her.

When Akko and Diana received their cold treats, they went to a nearby table and sat down. They ate in comfortable silence, eyes closed in delight. Diana looks forward to see Akko happily eating her pistachio ice cream, and her heart thumps rapidly in her chest. She looks down at the cup in her hands when she gets a brilliant _(note: stupid)_ idea. She took her spoon and swiped a bit of the white ice cream on Akko's nose.

"Wha—" Akko exclaims, feeling extreme coldness on the tip of her nose. She watched as Diana bursts out in laughter, the usually composed girl clutching her stomach as she laughs at the reaction of the brunette before her.

Akko reaches out in front of her and lightly punches Diana in the arm. "Why did you do that!?" She asks incredulously, waiting for Diana to stop laughing.

The laughter ceases just a few seconds after, and Diana wipes a few fake tears from her eyes. "Just because." She states simply, referring to the question Akko asked. She looked up to see that the ice cream was still on Akko's nose. _Oh, crap. I want to kiss her._ She thinks as she bites her lip.

She leaned forward, slowly closing the distance between Akko and her.

Meanwhile, Akko panicked. _She's leaning in!?_ Akko closed her eyes out of instinct and waited for something to happen. She felt something soft on her nose, so she opened her eyes.

She didn't know what she was expecting, but she knows it wasn't this. A light blue handkerchief was cleaning the ice cream off her nose, and she let out a sigh of relief (and disappointment).

 _Gosh, I can't wait to go home. I don't think I'll be able to sleep after all that._ Akko says to herself, a blush spread across her cheeks.

 _Ah, she's so cute. Maybe I should have kissed her…_ Diana drums her fingers on the table as she thinks that, her eyes watching a flustered Akko. _Maybe next time._


	25. Look both ways

**"Look both ways."**

Staying up late with the person you love when you had work the next day wasn't such a great idea either. Most especially when that person has no idea you're in love with them. Diana stayed over at Akko's because the brunette insisted that it's way too unsafe to walk around town in the middle of the night by herself. She didn't exactly get much sleep, because the two spent most of their time talking to each other about their daily lives.

So right now, Diana walked around Akko's kitchen looking like the undead. Eyebags were covered up with light make up as she was mindlessly stirring the contents of the cup in her hands. She stared at herself in the mirror at the corner of the room, sighing inwards at how awful she looked. She heard the door behind her open up and her head whipped quickly towards it.

There stood a groaning Akko, her brown hair all over the place. She didn't have her signature tuft of hair up and her shirt was disheveled in all the wrong places, and even in the exhausted state they both are in, Diana still was breathless. She stared at Akko in awe, her eyes glistening with so much love and admiration and a small smile threatened to form on her lips.

At that moment, she forgot all about how tired she was. Standing in front of her was the Akko she loved so much.

 _I want to wake up to that sight every day._ Diana says to herself, shaking her head at the thought. _Impossible. Don't even think about it._

"Good morning, Akko." She says calmly, trying to compensate for the raging _gayness_ she felt inside. She watched as Akko jumped from her skin in total shock, as if forgetting that Diana stayed over the night before.

"Oh, it's just you. Phew." Akko sighs in relief, her back leaning against the kitchen counter. Her shirt rode up and Diana tried to look away, to no avail. _Gulp_.

"Don't you have work in thirty minutes, Diana?" Akko asks as she reaches for the box of cereal in the cabinet above her. Diana, still trying to steer her eyes away, just nodded and hummed in approval. "I've got a lot of roads to cross from here." She says jokingly, or at least, she assumes it's funny.

Akko giggles, her morning voice rumbling in her chest. "Okay then, as long as you look both ways, you'd be fine." She smiles. She held a bowl in her left hand and the box of cereal in the right. She sets it down on the table across and sits on the chair.

"Breakfast?" She invites the blushing azure eyed girl, gesturing to the cereal that is now on the table. Diana sits across Akko and nods, reaching for another bowl at the counter.

"I'm kind of worried about you, you know?" Akko starts as she munches through a bunch of cereals in her mouth, gulping it all down once she finished chewing. "You look _really_ tired." She says, her eyebrows furrowed to check if Diana was alright. "I don't want any car to hit you or something…" She finishes.

Diana smiled. "No, I'll be careful." She says, taking a sip of milk from the almost empty bowl. "Thanks for the food, Akko." She stands up and takes her belongings.

"I'll see you later?" She asks, her eyes somehow pleading. Akko nods and grins before bidding Diana farewell.

So as Diana walks down the number of streets, she looks both ways and smiles. _Soon, I'll tell you how I feel, Akko. I'm making that my next goal._

 **A/N:  
Hullo, we are now a quarter in the book oh my gooooshhh. I wrote this when I was all sleep deprived and dopey so I'm not exactly sure if it's okay but I think it will manage. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KIND REVIEWS THEY MEAN A LOT TO ME AND THEY MAKE ME GIDDY AND GIGGLY AND THANK YOU AGAIN I'M SO SHOOK.**

 **Anyways, more updates to come, I promise. Cheers, Xxx**


	26. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to

**"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."**

Hot. If Akko had to describe the day with one word, that was what she'd use. She held a piece of cardboard in her right hand and used it to fan herself in a desperate attempt to cool down. She was sat on a chair of the ice cream shop she had visited with Diana the other day, and she was chewing the end of the straw of the now empty glass of chocolate milkshake.

She slumped backwards when she remembered that the air-conditioning in her apartment wasn't working. "Why does the world hate me?" She sighs, closing her eyes and pushing her chair further behind her.

"Ouch!" Someone yelped. Akko opened her eyes immediately and stood, panic coursing through her veins for a millisecond. "I-I'm sorry!" she yelped, head bowing down slightly.

She heard a melodious laugh coming from in front of her. When she looked up, puzzled because this stranger was _laughing_ at her, she was met with a pair of doe eyes. "It's okay, I overreacted." The girl in front of her states simply, her voice coming off a bit raspy.

"Whoa. You're gorgeous." Akko says a bit dumbfounded. She slapped a hand towards her mouth when she realized the possible intention of the words she said. "I'm not hitting on you or anything though! I just appreciate beauty when I see it!" She tries to save herself, her arms flailing around in an attempt to salvage the remaining _loyalty_ she has for Diana.

The girl in front of her laughs again and shakes her head in amusement. "It's fine, I get that a lot." She jokes, eyes moving sideways to catch a glimpse of a menacing aura behind Akko. "Oh, hey, I'm Rui. It's very nice to meet you, by the way." Rui smirks when she pulls her hand out to shake Akko's.

"Oh! I'm Atsuko! People call me Akko though," Akko says as she holds on to Rui's hand. Rui grins a bit when she tugged on Akko's hand to kiss it.

By now, the terrifying aura behind the brunette intensifies. Almost in an instant, the source of the dark aura moved towards the two. Akko was met with furious azure eyes and snowy blonde hair that she would recognize even from anywhere.

"Don't," Diana starts, venom pouring out of a single word she uttered, "Touch her." She finishes, almost baring her _fangs_ because of how pissed she was. Was she jealous? Yes, but she'll never admit that.

"Easy, tiger," Rui teases, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. She retracts her hands and stuffs it in the pockets of her worn down jeans, before smiling innocently towards Akko. "Sorry to piss off your girlfriend, Akko. I'll leave, yeah? Hope we see each other again!" She winks, tapping Akko's shoulder lightly, observing the possessive aura Diana was currently emitting.

"H-Huh? Uh, yeah, sure, hopefully…?" Akko mutters under her breath, confusion warping around her brain. That was the only time she realized Diana's aggravated presence next to her, though. "Oh, Diana!" She exclaims, her hand making its way to Diana's, tugging the other girl to sit next to her.

"Were you flirting with her?" Diana asks a bit aggressively, her eyebrows furrowed and her teeth slightly gnawing on the flesh of her bottom lip. "It's fine if you flirt with other people, you know?" She attempts to save the possessive intent of the words that seemed to slip out of her mouth. She tried to cover her _overwhelming_ jealousy by looking down at her phone, anything to avoid Akko's uneasy gaze.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…" Akko says, panicking albeit a bit confused. She shuts her eyes and pleads with her hands, before starting to realize why Diana was acting this way. "Wait, are you mad?" She asks, slowly opening her eyes to reveal a slightly red Diana, eyes cast to the side as if trying to avoid the whole _situation_ itself. "Or maybe, are you jealous?" Akko grins teasingly, her hands falling down to her lap excitedly to hold on to the edge of her seat, revelling in the fact that she was witnessing her favourite side of Diana.

"Me? Jealous? Absolutely not. What nonsense are you spouting again, Akko? Come, let's go." Diana says curtly, standing in the speed of light and turning around to face the door. Akko whistles as a joke, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "Ohoh? So you _are_ jealous. I knew it!" Akko says, pushing the door open for the both of them.

"Akko, stop, I'm not." Diana insists, already feeling the intense heat climbing up her neck and into her cheeks.

 _I don't have the right to be, not yet._ Diana thinks as she intentionally ignores Akko (horribly, because everyone knows she can't ignore Akko for too long).


	27. Try some

**"Try some."**

"Diana!" a particularly loud cry for attention resonated throughout the whole apartment. A flash of brown came dashing through the room in search for her favourite blue-eyed girl. "Diana, I made cookies!" She hollered, her head popping in and out of various doors like a cartoon character from the 1960's.

It was 8:00 on a Sunday morning – one of Diana's day-offs from her hectic and tiring job. She groaned in slight protest as she buried her head in her pillow, desperate to take Akko off her mind _just this once._ Akko walked into the room with an unknown source of energy, but in a way that one could call it "gentle". She closed the door behind her and hid a small bag of chocolate chip cookies behind her back.

"Diana?" She calls out softly, her voice filled with the most affection she can muster on such an early morning. "Diana, I baked you some cookies…" She continues with a slight tone of persuasion at the end of her sentence.

Diana couldn't help but smile at Akko's intonation. She felt warm and overwhelmed with what one might call _love_ , but of course she wouldn't readily admit that to anyone. Boy was Diana glad that she was hidden under her pillow, or else Akko would notice the unnatural rosy hue that coloured Diana's cheek right now.

Diana felt the mattress shift beside her, a sign that Akko sat down on her bed. She felt a warm hand press against her back, in between her shoulder blades, urging her gently to wake up.

"Akko, it's too early…" Diana mumbled in slight protest. She buried her head further into the pillow, hands reaching for the blanket that was _way too far_ for her and she pulled it over her head to hide herself from Akko's sight.

"I just wanted you to taste the cookies I made…" Akko pouts dejectedly. She pulled the blanket out of the way and started to trace little circles on Diana's back – sometimes writing the words "I love you" before settling for another shape in case Diana notices.

Diana groaned, albeit being curious herself about the cookies Akko seemed so proud of. She shifted a bit before sitting up slowly. "Where is it?" She asks Akko, a playful sigh on her lips.

Akko noticeably brightens up. She holds out the bag tied with a pink ribbon and unties it in front of Diana. "Here, try some!" She exclaims, her hand urging Diana to take a cookie from the bag.

As Diana took her first bite, her heart soared. Not only was it the best cookie she's ever had in several years, but it reminded her of how her mother would bake her cookies after practicing spells when she was younger. A sense of nostalgia coursed through Diana's veins and suddenly, she felt at ease.

"What do you think?" Akko grins with a twinkle in her eyes. She looks at Diana expectantly as she waits for an answer.

"C-Can you make these for me? They taste really familiar and I… I love y – them. I love the cookies, Akko."

 _THAT WAS SO CLOSE (RANDOM GIBBERISH IN DIANA'S HEAD)_

"I asked Anna, your maid, to teach me…" Akko smiles sheepishly, a hand rubbing the back of her neck. "I'll make you more of these next time, okay?" Akko didn't hear a response from the blonde, but she didn't mind because she was happy enough seeing Diana gobble up the cookies in one go.

 _I want to cook you food every day for the rest of my life._ Akko thinks with a smile on her lips. _I want to spend my life with you._

 ** _AN: OKAY GUYS IM OFFICIALLY ALMOST GRADUATING SLASH MOVING UP FROM JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL IM SO SORRY I COULDNT UPDATE I WAS SO BUSY AND WRITER'S BLOCK AND SUCH AND IT'S 9:40 PM HERE BUT I HAVENT DONE ANY OF MY ASSIGNMENTS DUE TOMORROW BUT I MISSED THIS PAIRING AND THIS STORY AND I LOVE YOU GUYS BECAUSE THERE ARE A LOT OF YOU WHO SEND LOVE MY WAY AND SUPPORT ME NO MATTER HOW INCONSISTENT I AM AND I JUST WANT TO THANK YOU I PROMISE I'LL DO MY BEST TO UPLOAD MORE ILY GUYS SO MUCH XOXO BYE HAVE A NICE NIGHT DAY AFTERNOON THING_**


	28. Drive safely

**"Drive safely."**

The day was silent and brooding. There was an unknown feeling of queasiness in the air, accompanied by the heavy feeling weighing in Diana's fragile heart. She packed her things swiftly, gathering only the essentials and the necessary. The bedroom she was in was feeling emptier and emptier as time marches on.

Watching her with eyebrows furrowed in worry was Akko. She crossed her arms over her chest, her right foot forward tapping to a melancholic beat playing inside her head. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" she asks in concern for the uncharacteristically quiet girl before her. "Do you want me to join you?" Akko asks, a tinge of anxiety drowning her words.

Diana's lips quirk up in a tight smile, an odd feeling tugging at the back of her throat restricting her from speaking properly. "You have to work, Akko. I can't bring you along with me." Even with the choking sensation she felt, she managed to croak out her words.

Akko approached her apprehensively. Diana watched her in slight panic, her hands gripping the sheets behind her. Akko stopped in front of Diana, a hand reaching out to tug at Diana's sleeves. She leaned in closely; maybe even close enough to hear a quite loud gulp coming from the azure-eyed girl.

"I'll do anything for you, Diana. It's just another day at work… I'll call in sick if I have to!" Akko says, her statement making Diana blush profusely – although, unknown to Akko. Diana felt the fabric of the sheets behind her knees, and suddenly she's hyperaware of the proximity between her and Akko.

 _T-Too close!_ Diana thinks in a panic. She pushes Akko gently and just smiles. Her eyes gleam with appreciation at what Akko said; possibly only to hide the fact that the brunette managed to fluster her once again. "Don't, Akko. I'll be okay." She reassures the crimson-eyed girl, her hand reaching up to take Akko's hand and squeeze it in her own.

Akko's worry lessened at the small act of affection. She felt a warm and comfortable sensation enveloping her heart as she stared into Diana's eyes. _Ocean eyes…_ She sighs dreamily.

"If you say so…" She let go of Diana's hand hesitantly. She zipped up the dark blue duffel bag Diana was bringing with her, and then swung it over her shoulder to carry it for the blonde. "Still, Diana… it's your mother's death anniversary. Do you really want to go alone?" Akko asks one last time, looking at Diana's sad look.

"I'll bring you along next time, Akko… I just… I'm not ready for you to meet her yet." Diana says as her hand rubs her arm in an act of insecurity and her eyes wander around and look at anywhere but Akko.

Akko nods slightly in understanding. She smiles at Diana reassuringly before leading the way out of the apartment. Diana follows suit, her heart feeling heavier and heavier with every step she takes.

The first step that carried them from the indoor world to the outdoor world was enough to shock them. All the talk about death and worriedness seemed to wash away immediately as the sun shone high and mighty in the sky. Akko smiled brightly, opening the trunk to Diana's car in order to stuff the duffel bag in.

"Call me when you get there, okay?" Akko huffs in effort as she closed the trunk. Diana nodded curtly as she opened the car door to the driver's seat. She sat down and closed the door then rolled the windows down.

"Thank you for this, Akko." She smiles warmly, her hand reaching into her pockets to look for her car keys.

"It's not a problem. Drive safely, okay?" Akko says, her hand reaching into her bag as she noticed Diana having a hard time searching for the keys. She handed Diana the car keys and smiled brightly.

"Okay." Diana says, she turns the key and gets ready to drive. "I'll be back soon, so don't worry about me. Okay?"

"Sure." Akko says. "Get going, take care!"

Diana smiles one more time as she rolled the windows up. _Mom… I'm on my way. I have to tell you about the girl who's going to be mine someday._

 ** _AN: BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE SO LOVELY AND IM SO HAPPY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR UNDERSTANDING, AND THE PEOPLE WHO CONGRATULATED ME TT^TT THANKS SO SO MUCH HAVE A NICE DAY AND HERES SOME DIAKKO FOR YOUUUUUUUUU_**


	29. Well, what do you want to do?

**"Well, what do you want to do?"**

Sat in the middle of the room with Lotte, Sucy, Hannah, Barbara and Diana was everyone's favourite brunette (and by everyone, really – it's just Diana) pouting and whining about her rapidly growing boredom.

"Akko, will you please sit still and be quiet for once? We're all bored here." Hannah states in frustration, fixing the tie on her hair. She leans against the cool wall and sighs half-heartedly.

"I can't do that! I need to burn my energy! I gotta waste it away or else I'll combust!" Akko states devastatingly. She dramatically puts a hand on her chest and heaves a long sigh. "Oh what can a princess like me do in order to have some excitement in my dreary life?" She falls over and her head lands on Diana's lap, in which the azure-eyed lady immediately flushed red.

Lotte watched with a small smirk of amusement. Her glasses glazed over and she clutched her chest. _Oh my goodness, I ship them._

Sucy didn't really care about what was happening. She was busy glaring at the laptop placed in front of her. She groaned every time she created a sentence that seemed _way too off_ to be included in her research papers that could potentially cure cancer… or a broken heart.

Barbara sat next to Hannah. She leaned against the wall too and moves next to Hannah, prepared to ask her a question as she shoots a questioning look towards Diana that went unnoticed.

"Hey." She whispers. She leans towards Hannah slightly and stares at her. "Do you think Diana as a thing for Akko?" She asks, her words dripping with sheer curiosity. Hannah furrows her eyebrows and stares at Barbara in concern. "You okay in the head? Do you need some water? There's no way Diana's _like that_ right?" Hannah replies.

Barbara winces. "You think there's something wrong with people like that?" She asks, her fingers slightly fidgeting. She looks down and tries to suppress the growing feeling of pain deep within her heart. "No," Hannah says. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it that way. I guess it's just because I can't see them together like that… not unless Diana confirms it herself."

Barbara heaves a sigh of relief. "Well, why don't we find out today?" She suggests, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "She's never shown interest for any guy… or maybe girl, ever before. So I want to do my best to support her."

Hannah hums in contemplation. "Well, I'm curious too." She says, her eyes staring at the scarlet-faced heiress before her. She watched as Akko smiles brightly, the brunette's hand tracing circles on Diana's palms.

Hannah stands and approaches the two. "You guys wanna do something? I'm bored too."

Akko blinks in confusion towards Hannah. "I thought you didn't want to do anything?" She sits up, much to Diana's chagrin. Diana quickly recovers her proper stature, her eyes darting towards the small of Akko's back – and then she smiles lovingly.

"Well, what do you want to do Akko?" She asks, affection coating her words. Diana wasn't even aware of what she was doing or saying. She just caught up in the moment because _gosh –_ Akko looked so beautiful even from behind.

Lotte, Sucy, Hannah, and Barbara all look at Diana with a shocked expression on their faces. They stared at the oblivious Diana who was looking so _love-struck_ while staring at Akko.

Akko hums while thinking of a solution to her "problem". She visibly brightens up once she found it and she looks behind to beam towards Diana.

"Can we watch movies?" Akko suggests innocently. Diana nods almost immediately. She stands up to set her laptop up with the television.

Once she gets back, she finds Akko sitting on her spot. Hannah and Barbara are leaning against each other, waiting for the movie while Lotte urges Sucy to stop doing the report for now and enjoy the show.

Diana awkwardly shuffles while looking for a spot, which didn't go unnoticed by Akko.

"Diana, come cuddle!" She sings, arms stretched out in invitation for Diana to magically hop into.

Diana flushes bright red. She moves almost mechanically, afraid that if she speaks she might say something wrong. She sits in front of Akko – with the brunette wrapping her arms around Diana''s waist.

Lotte smiles brightly at her sailing ship. Hannah and Barbara nods in approval towards Diana's first true love, while Sucy just plain doesn't care about the blooming romance unfolding before her.

 _She smells so nice…_ Akko thinks with a smile, her mind not even focusing on the movie playing on the television. _I wish I can stay like this with her forever._

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _a lot of you have been waiting for a kiss_**

 ** _be patient my loveliesss~_**

 ** _you'll get it soon, I promise!_**

 ** _have a goooooooood day!_**


	30. One more chapter

**"One more chapter."**

It was one of those silent evenings in which Akko would sleepover at Diana's place, her arms fidgeting slightly and her bottom lip jutting out in what she _assumed_ was a pout; Diana was _not_ talking to her. In Diana's hands was a novel her _co-worker_ had given her – a token of appreciation for her hard work since she was always seen working late at the office.

 _I bet he just wanted to give her a gift,_ Akko thinks begrudgingly. She carefully stares at Diana's furrowed eyebrows as her blue eyes scan the words rapidly from right to left, the skin of the thumb she was desperately gnawing, and the way her mouth is slightly agape – possibly from the uprising conflict she was reading from the novel.

Akko then lets her eyes shift towards the wall clock behind Diana, pouting even more when she realized that it was becoming later in the night. _11:05…_

Akko makes a sound that resembles a huff, arms crossing over each other as she tries to catch Diana's attention—to no avail. Instead, Diana shifts from her position on the couch in order to sit closer to Akko. She unconsciously wraps an arm around Akko's midriff and cuddles her as she dived deeper into the world of what seemed like a love story in the eyes of a psychopath.

Akko blushes furiously, teeth anxiously biting down on the sensitive skin of her bottom lip as she feels the _butterflies_ erupting once more in her stomach. She grows increasingly quiet, afraid that if she makes even the slightest squeak, Diana would come to her senses and stop cuddling her. Akko leans into Diana's warmth with utmost hesitance and maybe a little bit of desperation. She knows that she's close, for she can hear Diana's breathing, feel Diana's chest pressing against her back, and smell Diana's intoxicating scent.

They stay this way for a few minutes or so, leaving Akko increasingly conflicted.

 _Should I be happy that she's hugging me? Should I be sad since she's not talking to me? I don't even know anymore!_

Akko grumbled underneath her breath, sure that the blonde could not possibly hear her.

Hearing Akko's groan, however, leads Diana to trace little figures near Akko's stomach – which surprisingly soothes Akko. The brunette glances at the clock once more, only to realize that it was almost midnight.

With a sigh, she prepares herself to detach from Diana.

"Diana," She prompts, shifting a bit in order to poke the said girl's cheek. "It's late, we should sleep."

Diana places her thumb in between the pages in order to mark it before putting it down. "Wh-What? But it's getting so good…" Diana pouts, the arm holding Akko unconsciously pulling Akko closer.

 _D-Damn it! Why does she have to be so damn attractive?_ Akko internally screams.

"F-Fine. One more chapter. After that, we're sleeping, okay?" Akko mumbles, a faint rosy hue colouring her cheeks. Diana gives her a big smile before opening the book and continuing the story where she left it off.

They stayed this way, with Diana giving Akko a back hug while Akko tries to focus on anything else but their proximity.

Once the chapter was done, Diana places a worn-out bookmark and marks the page before setting the novel on the table. She then looks at Akko, before realizing the arm she wrapped around the brunette while she was reading.

At first, Diana stammers; she contemplated if she should remove the arm or pretend not to notice.

In an act of bravery, Diana wraps her arms around Akko. She placed her head on Akko's shoulder and took in Akko's scent.

"D-Diana?" Akko stutters. Diana merely hummed in response, cuddling into Akko further. "What are you doing?" Akko asks, seemingly not knowing what to do. "W-We have to sleep soon."

Diana hums once more. "Let's stay like this for a while…" She mutters. Her lips were dangerously close to Akko's neck. Akko gulps before giving in, her body completely relaxing and leaning against Diana.

 _I don't know what kind of risk I'm taking,_ Diana thinks to herself as she holds Akko in her arms. _But I want this forever._

That night, the two fell asleep on the couch with sweet dreams and great comfort.


	31. Don't worry about me

**"Don't worry about me."**

It started as a breath from the wind. The day was once filled with energy and light – no one ever expected the sky to suddenly turn grey as clouds gathered above them. It began as a light humming of water against the roof before it suddenly turned into the bellowing of Zeus himself, with people left to seek refuge in the safety of buildings and houses.

Beneath the chaos was a café brimming with cold and wet people.

Not just an ordinary café, per se, as this is Diana's favourite café. She smiled thoughtfully as she casually helped out, her hands reaching for bags of beans with familiarity. She flashed the customers her bright smile – bright enough to compensate for the gloomy mood outside.

That was when she noticed a certain brunette sitting at the table near the corner of the café. She watched with careful eyes, how damp the usually energetic girl's clothes were and how she was shivering to the bone. Her hands slowly halted to a stop when she was cleaning up after the customers when she realized that the poor girl was probably cold to the bone.

In a hurry, she rushed towards the table and tapped Akko's shoulder.

"Akko, you'll catch a cold…" Diana almost whispers, her hands tracing the small of Akko's back – feeling the coolness of Akko's coat at the tip of her fingers. She furrowed her eyebrows in worry when crimson eyes looked up to meet hers, a light shade of pink trailing across Akko's cheeks.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Akko insists, she slowly took off her coat – with the help of Diana, and made a move to get up.

"You know what?" Diana starts, her hand moving to stop Akko from standing up. "Stay here, I'll just get something." Before Akko could even react, Diana was already making her way towards the counter.

Akko watched as Diana brewed coffee beans to whip up a hot cup of coffee and some croissants. She stared as Diana took a jacket from behind the counter and carries it in her arms, before she _sauntered_ her way towards Akko's seat.

 _Gulp._

"Let me take your coat for a while, wear this." Diana says, taking Akko's wet coat and replacing it with her thick jacket. She carefully drapes the jacket over Akko's shoulders, truthfully terrified that she might hurt the love of her life.

Not that Akko was the love of her life, no.

Akko smiles softly, she looks up towards Diana to flash her one of the most gentle looks she can ever muster and nods in silent gratitude towards the light-haired girl.

At that moment, the azure-eyed girl's heart fluttered. She bit back the biggest, stupidest smile her lips tried to muster – to no avail.

"Don't worry about me, Diana. You can just continue doing your work over there, I'll be fine!" Akko brushed everything off; like arriving in a small café soaking wet was the most normal thing anyone could ever do. Diana glared at her though, not believing a single word Akko uttered.

"No. I'm driving you home." Diana left Akko once more, way before the brunette even had time to process what the blonde said. Diana talked to the owner of the café, smiling as she explained the situation to her.

"Oh! No worries, Diana. You can drive your girlfriend home – "

"Sh-She's not my girlfriend…"

"It certainly seems like it!" The owner smiled brightly, loving the shy look on Diana's face. "I don't really mind, dear! You've helped out a lot today." She lovingly patted Diana's back, satisfied to see the younger girl being happy for once.

"Thank you," Diana mutters, a small smile playing against her lips. "I'll help out again soon…"

"You don't have to," The owner waves her hand, shaking Diana's idea off. "You're a really good person, Diana."

Diana smiled one last time before turning away. She walked towards where Akko was sitting, watching the crimson-eyed girl sniffle multiple times. Diana shook her head and tapped Akko on the shoulder, letting her know that they were ready to go.

"You really don't have to drive me home, Diana. It's dangerous – " Akko looked outside to find it still raining. "It's still pouring outside…"

Diana shrugged and gave her a look. "It's not as strong as earlier, so it's fine. Besides, you have to get warm."

Akko didn't really mind. Anything Diana did already made her feel warm enough. But with one final sneeze, Akko told herself to stop being so stubborn and just trust Diana.

"Will you be there to take care of me?" Akko asked jokingly, almost regretting it once she let the words slip out of her tongue. Diana hummed as they both made their way to the blonde's car, her keys twirling around her fingers playfully.

"Sure."

* * *

 _ **a/n: omg i almost forgot about this! i was so busy with preparations and birthdays and stuff that this fic slipped my mind i hope you guys enjoyed and that you'll forgive me TT**_


	32. It looks good on you

**"It looks good on you."**

It seems as though going to Akko's house was a bit of a stretch. As soon as they started driving away, the rain started pouring harder again and Akko refused to let Diana drive that far. In the end, they both ended up reaching Diana's house since it seemed closer to the café than Akko's.

"Sorry for intruding like this, Diana." Akko sheepishly said, taking her soppy shoes off and walking in Diana's apartment like it was her own. Diana bit back a giggle as she watched Akko take the jacket off and hang it, before the brunette made her way to the kitchen to boil some water for a cup of hot chocolate.

Hot chocolate never goes wrong.

"I'll get the bath ready for you, so sit tight and wait for me. Okay?" Diana says, already making her way towards her bathroom. Akko hollers a reply from all the way in the kitchen and Diana smiles in satisfaction.

Once she got in the bathroom, she twisted the knobs for her tub and waited for the perfect temperature she knows Akko loves. She brought out Akko's 'back up' bubble bath, which was scented like green apples and placed it near the tub. After a few minutes, she turned the knob off and made her way to her room.

Diana prepared a loose hoodie and sweatpants that she usually only uses at home. She folded them neatly and placed them next to the cupboard in her bathroom.

"Akko?" She called out once she was done, peeking her head to check if the girl was still in the kitchen. It turns out that Akko was still there, leaning against the island as she smiled down at her phone.

 _Who's she texting?_ Diana bitterly thought.

Akko looked up from her phone, letting the video compilation of people doing dumb stuff be forgotten for a second. "Yeah?" She replies, letting her eyes get drawn to Diana's beauty – as it always does.

"The bath is ready for you…" Diana mutters, gesturing towards the bathroom. "I put some clothes there too. I'll be in my room if you're done."

Akko nodded and made her way towards the bathroom, smiling when she passed Diana to show her appreciation for doing this for her. Diana watched Akko for a bit before she shook her head, willing herself to get it together while she walked towards where her room was.

She lay in bed for a while, scrolling through Tumblr aimlessly. She giggled at the multiple memes and felt her heart wrench in pain whenever she saw poems.

She didn't know how long it took but soon enough, Akko walked in the room with her hoodie and sweatpants on. Diana had to compose herself quickly, not quite expecting something so simple to look so good on Akko.

"I-It looks good on you…" and it really did. Diana found herself letting her eyes wander around Akko's figure, finding the towel wrapped around her head incredibly endearing and the way she was casually stuffing her hands in the pockets of the grey hoodie seemed incredibly breath-taking for Diana.

"Thanks…?" Akko sputters in confusion. Diana shook her head and patted the spot next to her, urging Akko to at least sit on the bed.

Instead of just sitting though, Akko settled under the sheets of Diana's warm bed – ignoring the flustered look Diana gave her when she nestled at the warm spot right next to Diana.

Akko faced Diana and rests her head against the crook of Diana's neck, letting her nose tickle the spot ever so slightly. She inhaled Diana's scent, satisfied when she felt the other girl freeze in her spot. "You smell nice," she mumbled against the blonde's neck. "Can I stay like this for a while?"

Diana nodded as her heart raced in her chest. "D-Dry your hair first, though… Your head might ache later."

Akko pouted, forgetting the fact that her head was buried into Diana's neck. The pout made Diana feel like Akko had _kissed_ her there and she didn't really know what to do except to sputter incoherently even when Akko got up from the bed.

"Fine then, I'll borrow your hair dryer for a while." Akko huffed and walked to the other side of the room, plugging in and using the noisy dryer.

Diana waited patiently, resuming her Tumblr scrolling spree as she tried to drown out the noise of the darn hair dryer. It didn't take that long before she felt the bed dip next to her, and Akko was back to snuggling against Diana's neck.

They stayed like that for a while, with Akko draping her arm across Diana's stomach unconsciously. It wasn't that long before the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
